Sexually Frustrated
by code XS
Summary: AU Xanxus always take things by force. Including sex. XS Oneshot


A/N : I don't own KHR

**~~~XS~~~**

Superbi Squalo was the hottest and sexiest jock in Tokyo Boys School. He was perfect with a seductive body, sexy voice and a pair of alluring baby blue eyes. Basically, he was the target for the students there. Everyone wants to fuck him. Even the teachers and principle want him in the bed, but till now, none succeed in getting the long silver-haired junior.

It was Friday, and as usual Squalo would skip Maths class till the bell rang and take a nap in the 'illegal park'. It was called the 'illegal park' by the principle because once they caught a gay couple fulfilling their desires there. And since that incident, the park was close down and no one can cross that park, let alone the principle himself.

Squalo place his hands behind his head and close his eyes. Saa... the sound of footsteps made him jerk up. He look around. A boy about 6'1 high with crimson red eyes and raven black hair walked out from behind the fountain. Squalo stared as the boy came closer.

He stood up and look at the boy. "Where's the principal's office, trash?" the boy's voice was husky, and _rude_. Squalo immediately got pissed off with the rude attitude. He cross his arms and stare up at the boy. "Is that how you ask for people's help? If you ask properly maybe I'll tell you-" The boy grabbed Squalo's wrist and pull him into a deep kiss.

"Nggh! Mmpgh!" Squalo started to resist when the boy's tongue slide in. After 2 minutes, the boy broke the kiss. He wiped his lips with the back of his hands and smirk. Squalo panted in disbelief. That was his first kiss! He stare at the boy, his face all red.

"Well?" The boy prompted. Squalo didn't knew why he told the boy. "Se-second floor to the left..." The boy smirk and walked away. He didn't even bother to say thank you.

Squalo watch as the boy dissapear from his vision. He touched his tingling lips. His face was flushed and his knees weakend. He fell down, staring at the ground. Who was that guy who managed to arouse him so much just by a kiss? He felt his heart beat speed up abnormally. Who is that boy?

After break time it was biology. The door slide open and Professor Verde stepped in. Squalo groan as Professor Verde kept babbling about the organs of the frog. Squalo's thought immediately went to the boy next door named Fran.

He wore a weird frog head and he insist on wearing them though a lot of warning letters have been sent to his parents. Finally, the teachers gave in much to Fran's pleasure. Squalo snorted. Then his memory went back to the boy at the park. And immediately his body tightened.

"Arrghh! Stop thinking about him!" Without notice, he stood up and the whole class look up from their notes. "Yes, Superbi? Any questions?" Professor Verde asked with a skeptical look. Squalo was startled. "Err, no." Then he sat down back.

* * *

The next morning, Squalo was packing his stuff at his locker when a hand slide on his shoulder, gripping it hard. Squalo turned and saw Yamamoto Takeshi, his senior and the baseball club president. "Yes, senpai?" Squalo asked as if he sensed nothing. The truth was, he saw the lustful desire in Yamamoto's eyes and he understood immediately what the senior want.

Yamamoto smiled and release his grip. "Can you wait for me in the baseball room after my practice?" Yamamoto asked carefully. Squalo smirked. He knew this trap too well. Because he had fallen into a senior's trap last summer. The senior was the school's art class president, Daemon Spade. He had asked Squalo to the art room and Squalo end up being molested.

_Daemon close the door slowly. "What do you want to tell me, senpai?" Squalo turned and his smile faded when he saw the lust in Daemon's eyes. Daemon stepped closer to Squalo, making the boy to smirk when Squalo's back touched the walls._

"_Has anyone told you that you're too sexy?" Daemon said, nibbling Squalo's ear. Squalo shuddered. Daemon started touching Squalo and his hands were everywhere. When his left hand started to stroke Squalo's manhood, Squalo took a deep breathe and punch Daemon right in the stomach. When Daemon back away, he knee-ed Daemon's erection._

_Daemon screamed in pain a cursed. He wobbled out, holding his manhood. Squalo inhale and exhale._

'I won't fall for the same trick anymore.' Squalo thought. "Sorry, senpai. I had urgent things to do today. Yamamoto looked hurt. The fact is, Squalo had nothing to do after school. He was _always_ free. At last Yamamoto smiled and sighed. "Alright then, sorry to bother you. Have a nice day." Yamamoto said and left when Gokudera called him.

Squalo heaved a relief sigh and went into his class.

* * *

After break time, the Dicipline teacher, Alaude came in much to the class' suprise. Everyone zipped their mouth and Levi wasn't doing any stupid jokes. The class was very quiet. "Good morning class. Today I am introducing a new classmate to you all. Please come in." A boy steped in and Squalo's jaw drop.

It was the raven haired boy he met yesterday! Squalo's heart thumped and it started to beat _very very_ fast. Squalo's face immediately went hot and when the boy spotted him and smirk, Squalo felt his heart had stopped.

"Alright, please introduce yourself." Alaude commanded. "My name is Xanxus and I am 17 years old." And then stop. The class was looking foward to hear another introduction but the boy made it clear, that was all he wanted to say.

Alaude looked at Xanxus and then at the class. "Any questions?" he asked. A gayish boy named Lussuria hand up. "Yes, Lussuria." Alaude pointed at him. "What is your favourite, Xan-chan?" his voice was perky and Xanxus felt like he wanted to strangle the boy now.

"I don't know." He replied. Squalo scowled. A boy who doesn't know what he likes. What a bummer, he thought. Alaude said nothing for a few minutes. "Alright, Xanxus. Your seat is next to Superbi." Alaude pointed at Squalo and the boy stood up immediately.

"Sir. The seat next to me isn't empty!" he protested. Alaude look at Squalo. "I know that was Belphegor's place. But now he's hanged from school for two months. So Xanxus will seat there for now." Alaude said, his eyes sending murderous signal to Squalo.

Squalo didn't want to give up. He doesn't want the boy who stole his first kiss to sit beside him! He looked at the corner. "The seat next to Hibari is empty too!" he said. Hibari looked up and his face was written 'DON'T YOU DARE TO SIT HERE'. "No more chitty-chatty. Xanxus, your seat is next to Superbi." Alaude said, putting a full stop to the protest.

Smirking, Xanxus went to his seat. And Squalo's body went burning hot.

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-**AFTER A MONTH**-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

During breaktime, Squalo went into the toilet to relieve himself. He zipped his pants and turn. His breath stop when he saw Xanxus. Xanxus pushed Squalo into one of the empty toilet and locked the door. "What are you-"

Squalo was silenced by a rough kiss from Xanxus. He was between Xanxus and the wall. He tried to push Xanxus but the boy was too high and bigger than him. For two minutes, the kiss went on and saliva was starting to roll down from the corner of Squalo's lips.

At last Xanxus broke the kiss and Squalo gasped for air. Xanxus unzipped Squalo's pants and the pants slide down. Xanxus plunged a finger into Squalo and the boy gasped. Then they heard footsteps. "You don't want them to know, don't you?" Xanxus whispered at Squalo's ear and he shuddered. "Hik!" Squalo gasped when a second finger find its way in.

"Hey, did you hear that?" a voice said. "What?" another voice said. The first voice was silence and the bell rang. "Maybe my imagination. Let's go." And Squalo heard them leaving. Another finger thrust in and Squalo moan. "Can...can you go slower? I'm still a...virgin..." he panted, face all flush.

Xanxus smirk. He mercilessly thrust the whole fist into was shocked and his fingers dug into Xanxus's shoulder. "Haah! Take...take it out now!" Squalo's tear rolled down. Xanxus kissed Squalo. "How can you be so beautiful? Who the fuck made you?" Xanxus growled. Squalo shuddered when Xanxus remove his fist slowly.

Xanxus unbuckled his belt and revealed his giant erection. Squalo gasped. Slowly, Xanxus slide in and bubbly sounds came out. "You're so beautiful..." Xanxus whispered as he pump Squalo. Squalo's back was freezing from the coldness of the wall behind him. "Of...of course I am.." Squalo smirked and panted.

"Stop flattering yourself." Xanxus thrust his whole length into Squalo, making the boy moan harder. Aroused by the sexiness of Squalo's voice, Xanxus bite Squalo's neck till it bleeds. Then he came in Squalo, making the boy come too. Squalo clinged harder onto Xanxus. Squalo's belly was wet with all the cums.

"Shit. I swear I'll kill the one that makes you. You're driving me mad." Xanxus swore. Yes, he had been stalking Squalo for almost a month before he came to this school. He was curious about who was the silver haired beauty that walked pass his house everyday. And thats why he enrolled into Tokyo Boys School.

He had longed for Squalo for a long time. He wanted the boy every bit. And he usually gets what he wants. And now, he gets it again. He kissed Squalo deeply. "From now on, you're mine. And you will always be." Xanxus made Squalo promise that he'll be loyal to him. He doesn't know why, but he had already fall for the boy.

And they were late for two class that day. And the janitor found a few spots of blood in the third stall in the boy's toilet and wondered if any of the boys were having period?


End file.
